Fabricated World
by xXxMidnightStarxXx
Summary: Roxas, a young boy, goes with his parents to an art gallery on a gray afternoon. He never expected to be trapped in a distorted world along with two others...Based on the horror game Ib.


**Fabricated World**

xxxmidnightstarxxx: Hi! This is my first real Kingdom Hearts fanfic! Some of you may know me from that story "When Siblings Collide" from Final Fantasy 7…or not, it doesn't matter XD

Jelli: THIS BE A F*ING COOL STORY BRO

Kathy: …Uh, do I know what's going on?

xxxmidnightstarxxx: Nope! :D This story is based on the horror game Ib, which came out this year in February, and is quite popular on sites like pixiv, and just in general on the Internet. This story is told in third person ONLY so that'll be something new for me…I will do my best to creep out all of you and keep the story as faithful as possible

Meera: I thought you hated horror games

Jelli: Karen is a weirdo. But that's why we're twins :D

Roxas: **Disclaimer: xxxmidnightstarxxx does not own Kingdom Hearts or Ib. Both belong to their rightful creators, and since she's such a wimp we hope she doesn't ruin Ib by attempting to write what goes on in the game.**

Chapter One: The Abyss

It was a gloomy afternoon, and the sky was grey and clouds gathered around the sun. A young boy, about fourteen, was walking with his parents to an art gallery. Did he have everything? Did he have the handkerchief he had gotten for his birthday? Was it safe in his pocket? His mother fussed over him at the entrance like she always did. He was a quiet, shy boy who preferred talking only to a minimum, and didn't venture outside his small group of friends. His deep blue eyes glanced at the banner outside the gallery. The gallery was featuring works by someone named "Ansem." He had never heard the name before.

The boy and his parents stepped inside after paying their tickets. The gallery was bustling with people admiring the various works of art within the halls. His mother turned to him.

"Well, here we are, Roxas! This is the first time you've been to an art gallery with us, hasn't it? Apparently they're showing off works by an artist named Ansem; oh, but he didn't just do paintings, he also did sculptures and other things too! So, I doubt you'll be bored, sweetie," she said, smiling brightly. Roxas looked up at her and slightly smiled.

"Come on, let's get to the reception desk," his father said.

"Ooh, we should. We should also get some pamphlets…" The three of them headed over to the desk. Roxas tugged on his mother's sleeve and she turned to him. "Hm? You want to go ahead, Roxas? Well…I suppose it's alright. Just don't bother the other visitors, okay?" she warned. He nodded and walked off. He started glancing at the various paintings and sculptures, fascinated at their oddness. In one hall there was a painting of a hanged man, along with some mannequins in different colored dresses. There had also been a strange painting of an eye looking out at him called "Worry." He really didn't understand why it was called that.

In a different section of the gallery, a portrait of a beautiful woman clad in a red dress smiled at him. There was also a weird pink ball with knives stuck inside it, and a blue sculpture that looked like a melted alien. Roxas wondered if this Ansem person was really sane or not, due to the fact that some of the works looked realistic, while other seemed so abnormally abstract it made his head hurt trying to figure out what the heck it meant.

However, what really stuck out to him was a long mural, with grotesque images sprawled all over it. He peered at the tag below it; it read …World. Roxas wasn't too sure of the first word, due to its complicated kanji. He sighed and looked up at it again, skimming through the strange images within the mural when suddenly, the lights flickered for a second before returning to normal. He blinked in confusion.

What?

Roxas quickly walked back to the area with the mannequins, but while he expected to hear the loud sounds of people conversing, an eerie silence rang out. He nervously walked through the hallway, his footsteps ringing in his ears as he shakily made his way back to the reception desk. What the hell was going on here? Maybe…maybe something's happening outside? His thoughts were a train wreck as he made it all the way down the stairs to where he had last seen his parents.

The lights went out.

No one was there.

Cold sweat ran down his neck as he ran to the door and tried to unlock it, but the entrance was locked and the door was made of thick, sturdy wood. He bit his lip and made his way slowly back to the large mural. As he walked in the hallway with the mannequins, a shadow crept by one of the glass cases and banged on it through the inside. He jumped and timidly made his way to it, delicately touching the smashed glass. Swallowing hard, he continued walking until he got to the area with the ball with the knives. There was a painting of fruit, and as he walked by it an apple fell out and splattered onto the ground. Roxas steered away from it and glanced nervously at the blue melted figure. He heard a meow; the source was the painting of the black cat peering at him with its glowing yellow eyes, which creeped him out even more now that the lights were out.

He finally made it to the large mural, but this time a blue liquid dripped out from the frame. As he started to reach out to touch it, bloody red letters splattered onto the floor:

COME ROXAS

Screaming in terror, he slammed against the painting and noticed the eerie message now written in the blue liquid:

come down below roxas

ill show you someplace secret

Roxas stared in horror. Who was doing this? Was someone watching him? A ghost? No, those didn't exist…Then, who? Or, what? He frantically ran aimlessly throughout the gallery, until he came to a big work of art with an image of a deep-sea creature on it. There was rope surrounding it…except for one part with blue footprints leading to the painting. **[1]**

He slowly made his way to the opened section and stood there for a moment. Then, taking a deep breath, he ran in.

A splash was heard.

When Roxas opened his eyes again he was surrounded by dark blue walls, with two paintings next to each other; they were mirror images of each other, with one being red and the other blue. Steadily getting up again, he looked to his left and saw a hallway; there was another hallway to his right. Was he supposed to just keep walking? He headed towards his left, first.

As he walked through he noticed light blue letters sprawled on the walls, with the words "come" repeating over and over, until he came to a blue door blocked off by a desk with a vase on it. The vase contained a beautiful red rose with three petals on it. He lifted it out of the vase and stared at it. It was so beautiful, it didn't seem real…just like those paintings…He pushed the desk to the side and tucked the rose carefully away in his pocket, along with the handkerchief his mother had given him.

It was his only connection to the real world now.

Roxas slowly turned the handle of the blue door and made his way inside. It was an empty room, except for a painting of a smiling girl with blond hair, **[2]** and a blue key on the ground. He bent down to pick it up, but when he did the girl's face transformed into a grotesque smile as she leered at him. Screaming yet again, he rushed out of the room and slammed the door shut. He slid to the ground, panting, trying to catch his breath; but when he glanced at the walls again his breath stuck in his throat.

THIEF THIEF THIEF

The words were now dripping with red ink on the blue walls, and by now Roxas was too shocked to even be scared anymore. Standing up, he noticed a white tag on a section of the wall near the desk he had pushed. Reading it, it said: "You and the rose are equal, know the weight of your own life." **[3] **Equal? What did that mean? He took out the rose and glanced at the vase. It was full of water. He placed it in the vase, and like magic, the rose grew two more petals as it sucked the water dry. Roxas couldn't help but stare in amazement. Taking the rose and putting it back into his pocket, he started to walk back when the word appeared yet again in front of him on the floor. But why? Was it because he had taken the rose? Maybe it had belonged to the gallery? …What was he thinking? The gallery wasn't a person…yet it seemed to have a mind of its own…was it because of that artist, Ansem?

Roxas walked all the way to the end of the other hallway, which had a dead end except for another blue door which was locked. He took out the blue key and unlocked the door, stepping inside. Here was a green room, with paintings of insects. There was a hallway to his right from the entrance, but Roxas refrained from going there first again. Instead, he read the tag on a section of the wall. It had a short message: Beware the edges. He looked ahead of him and saw a short hallway that led to the right. The edges? Cautiously taking a step in the middle, he looked to his sides. There was nothing…he continued walking when an arm lunged out from the wall, grabbing at him. He screamed, but then more arms grew from the sides, hardly an inch from where he stood. Roxas ran through the middle as fast as he could, but an arm at the end of the hallway lunged out suddenly, scratching him on the face. Going to the right, he stopped for a moment, stooping over to catch his breath when his rose fell out. He picked it up, but there was something different about it; he looked at it closely…

There were four petals on the rose.

The blood drained from his face. That message earlier…you and the rose are equal…did that mean if the rose lost petals, or if he got injured, he would eventually…die? No, no, impossible! Roxas refused to believe it. Shaking his head to clear himself of dark thoughts, he turned his attention to the green door in front of him, which happened to be locked. He sighed in frustration. Just how many doors were there? He carefully made his way back down the creepy hallway, this time going to the right. There were more paintings, this time with the titles "Prologue" to "Last Chapter." The door at the end here was unlocked, so he went in. A gaping hole greeted him in the middle of the way, so there was no way for him to cross. Great.

Making his way back to the first room, Roxas noticed a tiny ant near one of the insect paintings. He bent down and looked at it, when it started talking to him:

'_oh, hello there big guy. i guess you got stuck here?'_

Roxas nodded.

_'i like paintings. my painting is the best, though. I'd like to see it again, but it's far away now…'_

Roxas stood up and slapped his cheeks a few times. This place must be driving him crazy—there was no way ants could talk! He had to find a way out of here, fast. He walked through the hall again, managing to avoid all the arms when he came to an ant painting he hadn't noticed in his hurry.

…?

It looked loose…Roxas lifted it off the wall. From the looks of it, it seemed long enough to fit over that hole in the unlocked room. Carrying it with him all the way back, he set the painting down; it was a perfect fit, scarily enough. As he walked over the ant, something gooey seemed to be stuck on his shoes…He looked down. To his horror, the ant was crushed beneath his feet, its guts sprawled over the white canvas, dark rich blood staining the background. As he made it to the other side he frantically rubbed his shoes on the ground to get rid of the mess.

As he entered the next room, there was nothing inside save for one of the mannequins from the original gallery, as well as a green key on the floor. Just how many keys were there? Roxas picked it up, but as soon as he stood up again, the mannequin started twitching. He stepped back a few paces nervously. Then, with a horrifying screech, the statue started walking towards him, arms out. He screamed as he rushed out the door, over the painting again, and back into the hall with the four other paintings. From the other side he heard the sound of something breaking, then crashing as the mannequin's scream faded away…Nervously, he went back inside to find the painting ripped through the middle, and the statue gone. He could only assume what he thought was what had happened.

Roxas gripped the green key in his hands tightly. He wanted to go home so bad, but now he wasn't even sure if he could make it out alive in this terrible hell…

Chapter One, End…

**FOOTNOTES:**

**1) I'm not sure if it's a painting or not...someone please tell me**

**2) It's Larxene, not Namine, in case any of you were wondering**

**3) The game has a word in question marks, so I just put a random word there :P**

xxxmidnightstarxxx: OMG I spent like four hours on this darn thing T_T Oh, god, my hands…my brain…MY LIFE

Jelli: U DON'T HAVE ONE SILLY :D The internet is your life!

Sammie: Don't worry, it's a passing phase *pats Karen's head*

Roxas: …Where's the dialogue?

Axel: WHERE AM I?! This story isn't good without me! D:

xxxmidnightstarxxx: OH HUSH U. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this. This will definitely be a LONG project but I'm looking forward to it. Oh, and if any of you know Ib, please tell me what ending you want, because it affects how I plan to write the story. Though I'm sure you'd want the best ending…meh, who knows :/ I hope my writing didn't bore you to death XD More talking next chapter, I promise ;) THANKS FOR READING! (Reviewing helps me too…*wink wink*)


End file.
